


Peter Parker - Omega? aka the one with lots of purring

by bluegraybucky



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hannibal (TV) References, I couldn't help myself, Identity Reveal, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Omegaverse, light cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegraybucky/pseuds/bluegraybucky
Summary: Before it happened, Wade was perfectly secure in the idea that Spidey was a beta. Not that he was too happy about the fact - him being an omega would’ve been perfect. How was he to know that his little Spidey-poo was an omega? Maybe Wade could have inferred from the four- or five-day breaks Spidey took every once and a while, but he just thought the poor guy deserved a break!But anyway, Wade had no idea. Until the purring began.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 972
Collections: Marvel





	Peter Parker - Omega? aka the one with lots of purring

Before it happened, Wade was perfectly secure in the idea that Spidey was a beta. Not that he was too happy about the fact - him being an omega would’ve been perfect. Better than an alpha, though - Wade had been with his fair share of alphas (he wasn’t too discriminating, in all honesty), and he wasn’t a fan of their domineering nature in bed. Not that he could say anything, but still. But yes, perfectly secure.

How was he to know that his little Spidey-poo was an omega? He gave off no distinguishing scent (although Wade now realized that could have been a product of the suit, courtesy of Mr. Tony Motherfucking Stark) and he had never seemed to do any of the stereotypical omegan behaviors Wade associated with the gender. Of course, now that he realized that was a part of it Wade scolded himself for the sexist implications. Maybe Wade could have inferred from the four- or five-day breaks Spidey took every once and a while, but he just thought the poor guy deserved a break!

But anyway, Wade had no idea. Until the purring began.

~~~

Peter pulled himself up onto the building with ease, gently cradling his bag in one hand. If he dropped the thing now, he would never forgive himself. As he sat on the edge of the roof, he let his legs kick idly in front of him and listened to Deadpool huffing and puffing his way up the side of the building. It was a rather tall building, and perhaps Peter was a little mean for choosing it, but he loved the view. Besides, a little exercise was good for you.

Not that Wade needed it (yes, although he had yet to trust the mercenary with his own name and face, Wade had unceremoniously shown him his face a few months prior while at his apartment. It was flattering, really, but Peter still felt a bit of guilt around not telling Wade in turn. But, he reasoned, it just wasn’t time yet. When that time might be, Peter didn’t know, but still). No, the man definitely did not. With his strength and agility and _Jesus his muscles_ , he could probably never work out again and eat as much as he did and never get fat.

Deadpool finally brought himself up and over the ledge, exaggerating his panting in such an obvious way that Peter just rolled his eyes.

“I made it! Jesus fucking Christ on a popsicle stick. No one ever tells you how hard this would be.” He paused in unstrapping the suction cups to laugh, “That’s what she said. Anyhoo, ready to dive into these delicious tacos?”

To answer, Peter opened his bag and promptly began stuffing his face with tacos after lifting up his mask. Once upon a time, he had been shy about eating around other people, especially Deadpool, mostly due to the enormous crush he had been harboring on the man since a few months after they met, but seeing the way DP _attacked_ his food, he had grown out of that pretty quickly.

God, this moment was perfect. Here he was, on a rooftop in the best city in the world, worry-free and confident in his ability to conquer the world with this amazing man beside him. Peter felt himself relax in a way he never did with others, felt the peace seep deep down in his bones, and let his eyes close, enjoying the moment.

Which was promptly ruined when Peter’s traitorous body began to _purr_. His eyes immediately opened wide and he quickly sprang to his feet, leaving his bag of mostly-gone Mexican on the rooftop beside him.

A look at Wade revealed the man to be open-mouthed in shock, but as Peter watched nervously, Wade began to grin. “Holy fucking shitballs, Spidey. Are you - ”

Mortified, Peter stammered out an apology and dove off the roof, regretfully leaving his bag behind in his haste.

Jesus, how was he going to get his way out of this one?

***

There was a _reason_ why no one knew Spider-Man was an omega! It jeopardized his standing, made him appear weaker - which he definitely did not need at the moment, thank you very much. Yes, he knew that coming out as an omega would likely be an inspiration to young omegas everywhere, but he also had his safety to think about. How many male omegas lived in New York versus the abundance of male betas? Aunt May could be in trouble, and wasn’t that what this whole secret identity thing was about?

But Wade wasn’t just anyone. He was the man that had been hanging out with Peter for upwards of a year now, the man who laughed at Peter’s silly mid-fight puns, the man who invited Peter over to his messy apartment to play (you guessed it) Mario Kart. He was the man that Peter was just a little bit in love with. So what did it matter if he knew? Maybe, just maybe, Wade would want him now? He had never shown any interest in Peter aside from his usual incessant flirting that Peter assumed he did with everyone. Maybe, though, Wade just wasn’t into betas as much. Maybe this could be a good thing. Maybe. But Peter wasn’t going to try to seduce the man with his omegan charms. They were friends. And too good of friends at that to throw it away.

So they would remain to be friends, then. But maybe (Peter seemed to be using this word a lot) Peter could be a little less careful around him now. Be more at ease in his presence. That would be nice - not to have to push his omega nature to the side for a change.

With that in mind, Peter made a decision. And he sent a text.

***

When Deadpool arrived at Peter’s apartment, his anxiety was at an all-time high. Battling bad guys he could do - there he knew the rules of the game. But now? Now Peter was going absolutely crazy with nerves.

Peter was wearing a T-shirt with the NASA logo on it and plain blue jeans. No mask. He wiped his hands on his pants when the knock at the door sounded and got up from the couch where he had been perched awkwardly.

Opening the door revealed a Deadpool, still in full uniform, holding a bouquet of flowers. When he saw Peter, he took a step back. “I’m so sorry, I must have the wrong apartment. Sorry… sir.”

“Sir?” Peter snorted inelegantly, “Shut the fuck up and get inside. I ordered pizza.”

The man at Peter’s doorstep looked flabbergasted. “Spidey?”

Peter looked around anxiously and, relieved at finding no other tenants around, nodded. “Now get in here before someone comes out and you scare them to death with your guns and shit.”

Shell-shocked, Wade allowed himself to be pulled into Peter’s apartment. “Wow. Spidey-babe just cursed. Twice!” For some reason, this sent him into a laughing fit, while Peter just stood and wrung his hands awkwardly. He had long since realized he tended to do a lot of things awkwardly, especially around people he wanted to impress. He usually was fine with Wade, but this felt like an especially momentous occasion. Deadpool eventually finished laughing and he looked at Peter with some indistinguishable expression behind the mask.

“You wanna take the mask off, too? It’s feeling a little one-ended here.” Peter said (awkwardly).

“Oh, baby boy, not so sure if you want me to do that now. It’s a mess up here.” Wade shuffled his feet, looking unfairly adorable.

“Wade, I’ve seen your face before. It doesn’t bother me, I promise.” Peter looked earnestly into where he thought his eyes were.

“Yeah?” Wade asked.

“Yeah,” Peter confirmed, far more confidently than he felt. It wasn’t like he minded Wade’s scars - he still was really far too attractive - but this felt like new, uncharted territory. Never had they hung out without the masks. Never had Wade been over to Peter’s place. The only thing familiar in the situation was the way Peter’s heart kept trying to tap dance every time Wade spoke to him.

Wade took off his mask then, looking straight at Peter’s eyes in a challenge, and Peter just smiled. “There you are,” he said. Peter looked at Wade. Wade looked at Peter. Then Peter instantly regretted saying that and took a step back, worried about the strange intimate moment. “Anyway, what do you want to do? I just focused on getting you here, not so much on what comes after.”

“You, if I’m lucky.” Wade accompanied this with a wink. At Peter’s unamused look, Wade backtracked. “Movie? Oh! Or…”

“Or?”

“Or I could introduce you to an amazing show you definitely won’t be able to get out of your head?” Wade seemed to hardly be able to contain his glee at the prospect.

“What show?” Peter asked, amused. Whatever it was, it had to be good.

“Have you ever seen _Silence of the Lambs_?”

***

A few minutes later saw Peter and Wade together on the ratty couch watching what Wade claimed to be the greatest show in the history of the world ever. Peter wasn’t sure if he agreed, but he could certainly see the appeal. The show was certainly dark and intense - but in a very good way. It was a little bit of a shock to see Wade thoroughly enjoying himself during something that wasn’t completely comedic, but Peter appreciated seeing this side of him.

But, to be perfectly honest, Peter wasn’t too focused on the show. Rather, he was focused on Wade, who was right there. Right there! Mask off. How easy it would be to kiss him right now, with both their masks off. Peter didn’t follow that train of thought, no matter how tempting that would be, for two main reasons. One was that he and Wade were _friends_ , not anything else, no matter how much Peter wished that would change. The other was that without his suit, any strong emotions he was feeling would be immediately obvious to the other man, especially arousal. So he would steer clear of that for now.

But needless to say, Peter was freaking out a little bit. His head was whirling and he was having trouble thinking of anything other than WadeWadeWade.

“Shut up, sweetcheeks,” Wade grumbled good-naturedly, “You’re missing the show.”

Was Peter saying that all out loud? Oh, shit. “Um. I didn’t say anything?”

“Your thoughts are too fucking loud - I should know, baby. Now c’mere.” Wade slung an arm around Peter’s shoulders and tucked him close to the older man. Peter allowed a quick moment of excitement at being called “baby” and being in contact with Wade sans the mask before he collected himself and snuggled into Wade’s arms.

Somehow, just as Laurence Fishburne was saying something about a girl found in a field, Peter found his head in Wade’s lap as Wade’s gloveless (yes - gloveless!) fingers played with his hair. He had been thinking about getting it cut if he could scrounge up the money for it, but now he was reconsidering.

Peter watched as an elk came onto the screen and once again, he finally, truly, completely relaxed. The smell of Wade’s contentment and pure alpha protectiveness permeated the air. And Peter loved it.

He relaxed into Wade’s lap, allowed Wade’s hands in his hair, and allowed himself to let go of his shields. Wade wouldn’t judge him, he knew that now. He might tease him a little if the moment was right, or even if it wasn’t, but he would never really judge Peter.

So with that knowledge, Peter’s body urged him in one direction. And Peter gave in.

The second Peter began to purr, Wade’s fingers stopped in his hair, but Peter paid no mind. He knew it was just the surprise. And, sure enough, after a short moment, Wade’s fingers returned. Peter let out a soft sigh, at which he felt no embarrassment, strangely enough. That was just what Wade did to him.

The longer they sat there, the more Peter melted into the couch. Soon he was sleepy and almost floaty, and as a result, the soft noise of his purring began to grow.

After a few minutes, Wade chuckled softly. “Baby boy, I can’t hear the show.”

Peter tried to make his purring die down a bit, but at this point, it was out of his control. He wasn’t really worried, though.

“Spidey!” Wade said in mock exasperation, “Some of us are trying to watch the greatest, most awesomest, amazingest show in the whole world right now!”

Something about that felt… off to Peter. Oh. “It’s Peter, by the way. Peter Parker, at your service.”

“Oh em gee! Alliteration buddies! Real superhero names.” Wade looked down at Peter. “Thanks, Peter.”

The room was full of the scent of omega happiness. Peter grinned up at Wade.

“Hey, Peter. Baby boy, sweetheart, honey bunches of oats. Listen. This might not be a great time to say this and I don’t want to ruin anything -”

“You couldn’t possibly -”

“But I just have to get this out now. You know I love you, right?”

“What?” Peter sat up on the couch facing Wade, purring gone. “No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do. Oh, God. Oh, God I just fucked this all up, didn’t I?” Wade abruptly stood, grabbing his mask to put it on as Peter watched, shocked. “Of course you don’t feel the same way, I mean you’re so goddamn pretty and selfless and all that shit and you just have the greatest ass - and I mean the _greatest_ \- so duh, DP, that was pretty stupid, right? Shut up, Yellow, you -”

“No, you shut up.” Peter pulled Wade back down to the couch and confiscated the mask.

“Wha - hey, why would you do that?” Wade made grabby hands at the mask, still not looking at Peter’s eyes.

“Because now I can do this,” Peter said. Gathering his courage, Peter leaned in and captured Wade’s lips with his own.

Wade pulled back immediately with a hurt expression. “What the fuck? Now that’s just cruel, Petey.”

“God, Wade, use your eyes. Or your nose,” Peter said, exasperated. The latter might work better than the former, what with the overwhelming scent of omega happiness threatening to overtake their senses. Wade took a second away from looking hurt and did just that.

He finally met Peter’s eyes.

And then they were kissing again.

~~~

So, no, Wade really had no way of knowing. But damn if he wasn’t glad he did now.

Lying in bed, his very own Peter-Man tucked under his arm, Wade thought to himself that he simply couldn’t be happier. Even the boxes were miraculously quiet.

And then he proved himself wrong when something he was growing to be very fond of happened.

Peter began to purr.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it through! Hope you enjoyed - this is my first foray into spideypool and I have a feeling my DP voice will get better with time lol
> 
> Kudos/comments make a writer's day!
> 
> xx


End file.
